Histology, histochemistry and immunohistochemistry are extremely valuable tools in the experiment armamentarium of researchers involved in studies of connective tissues and their pathologies. Although these methods are routine for soft tissue samples, examination of tissues such as bone and cartilage is made difficult by their material properties. For example, special techniques are required to process non-decalcified bone for immunohistochemistry such as the use of water soluble, cold polymerizing plastics or the use of special adhesives, supports, and slides after thin sectioning of frozen material on a motorized cryostat. With these techniques one can identify antigens present on the surface of cells, whether in inflammatory infiltrates, in cartilage, bone, synovium, or any other tissue; and non-cellular antigens present within the matrix. To accomplish such analyses requires expertise in technique that individual laboratory personnel usually do not possess. The objective of the Histology/Immunohistochemistry Core of the NEOMAMDC is to continue to function as a shared resource and centralized facility for the processing embedding, cutting, and histological, histochemical and immunohistochemical staining of bone, cartilage and joint-related tissue samples generated as part of the research activities of center personnel. As a core facility, the laboratory provides economy of supplies, equipment and effort, as well as making new technology available to investigators not currently using these techniques. The laboratory will continue to promote interactions between the various investigators in the NEOMAMDC.